Little Black Dress
by MikkiTheGazettE
Summary: Mina has a special present for the guitarists home-coming… Aoi/OC, the GazettE smut
1. Preparation

**Mina's POV**

_...fed and put the cat to sleep, set the food on the table, arranged the shoes, cleaned the foyer…_

Mina went through a mental checklist making sure she had done everything she had to do to make her boyfriend's return from the colossally long tour the best night he's ever had. She sent him a message telling him to meet her at her large house for a special gift. He sure deserved it with all of the hours spent rehearsing and playing added with the amount of time he had to be on the road. He was sure to be tired of it all and the brunette wanted to give him a _very_ warm welcome.

_…cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the living room, bathed …_

She and Aoi had surprisingly been a very happy couple for about two years now despite them having enough time to go on regular dates. You see, Mina was also a musician; she was the leader, electric violinist, guitarist, and co-vocalist in her female visual kei band White Mercedes. Her job was just as hard as Kai's, if not harder (being a female band in a mostly male dominant genre, it was hard to even get glanced at by companies). She refused to let any of her friends in the GazettE help her because she wanted to promote her band independently; Mina didn't want to depend on someone else for her success (which is one of the main things Aoi loves her for).

_Clean sheets, shaved, bathed again, cleaned the shower and bath, straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, got the wine and glasses …_

With the couple being so busy, they barely had time to spend with each other, but never once did the option of breaking up cross either one of their minds and they didn't plan on it becoming even a thought. They still enjoyed each other's company, were still greatly in love, and she was still going to make love to him like it was his last day on Earth.

The petite woman walked into the large rockstar styled bedroom and looked it over to make sure everything was set; she had about 15 minutes before Aoi got home. The wine was on the drawer next to the bed along with his favorite brand of cigarettes, the floors were still a very light tan from the deep cleansing her friend had done, and the room wasn't too warm or too cool. The setting was beautiful and perfect. There was only one thing she had left to do. Mina walked over to her closet and a smirk was plastered onto her face as she reached for it.

_...and now there is _you_…_

A black, corseted mini dress with a tutu skirt was hanging freely on the hanger in the corner of the closet. It was a gift from her raven haired lover for her birthday in the first few months of dating. She'd been reluctant to wear it because it was so expensive and she didn't want to ruin it, but she thought tonight was a great occasion to wear it. She slipped out of her jeans, t shirt, and underwear and carefully put on the dress. After zipping it up, she walked over to the vanity mirror and looked herself over front and back. Sure, she felt a little winded because of the slight tightness of the dress but damn did she look amazing in it. Her wavy, waist length midnight hair and silver dangly earrings certainly added the right amount of elegance to the look.

Mina heard a muffled thud and froze, listening for footsteps or keys.

*jingle*

Keys. She rushed to the door and reached for the doorknob right as it was opened. Aoi stood there startled but he quickly grinned wide at the sight.


	2. Welcome Home

**Aoi's POV**

When Aoi got over his slight scare, he honestly felt like the luckiest man in the universe. Why shouldn't he when there was a wonderful goddess standing there, cheesing for him, eyes full of happiness and glimmering like jewels? He whispered her name and she giggled and nearly tackled him to the ground. He regained his balance and held onto her tightly. They just stood in the threshold clinging to each other, enjoying the other's company. How long had it been since he'd breathed in the intoxicating lavender and strawberry scent she was graced with? Way too long, he thought.

"I've missed you." he said softly. Mina pulled back slightly and smiled that billion yen smile of hers.

"I've missed you, too, my sun and stars." she said. They both burst into laughter as he recognized the lovers' phrase from our favorite TV show (A/N: the two lovers in Game of Thrones called each other 'my sun and stars.' The Khal is the leader of his tribe and the Khaleesi is his wife).

"You're wearing the dress I bought you, too. I thought you didn't like it." Aoi said, slightly emotional. He stroked her back, feeling the silky material clinging to her and momentarily wondered if she could even breathe in the tiny dress.

"I've always loved it!" she exclaimed. "I just didn't want to ruin it by wearing it so much; I saved it up for a special occasion. Sure it's a little tight since I've gained a few, but I think it looks pretty damned amazing, don't you think?" She winked at me.

"I'd be batshit crazy if I said you didn't look anything less than a goddess."

She blushed at his words and lowered her head in embarrassment.

Aoi stepped away from her and bowed.

"Shall we go into the safety of our home, my Khaleesi?" he asked overdramatically.

"Hahaha! We shall, Khal Aoi!" she grabbed his hand and they walked into the house still giggling. Mina suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room and faced the raven with an excited face.

"Oi! I've made you dinner!"

I laughed. "I'll eat it only if you eat some, too."

"Well duh. I cooked it, so I deserve some of the food!"

"I guess so."

"You've guessed correctly!" She stuck her tongue out at Aoi and walked to the kitchen. He halfheartedly rolled his eyes. She was just so damned adorable. He followed her into the kitchen to see her slightly bent over in the pantry looking for something. He took the opportunity to glance at her ass, or what he could see of it. A little part of her dress lifted so that the guitarist could see where her upper thighs and the glorious round bottom he loved so much met. He had never noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear until that moment. A naughty thought ran through his mind right as she stood up all the way and turned to stare at him. She raised an eyebrow at his crooked smile.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked, returning to him with her hands on her hips.

"I was just thinking about how much I missed your beautiful face is all." Aoi said, pulling her waist to him and touching his nose to hers.

"And I you, but you're full of shit. You were peeking at my ass, weren't you?"

"*sigh* I guess I can't hide anything from you."

"I'm a woman; no one can hide things from women." she explained in a matter-of-factly tone. "And no more peeking. You'll spoil your present." She kissed his nose and stepped away to grab our dinner plates and set them on the dining room table.

"Bon appetite!" she said, throwing her arms up funnily.

"What?" Aoi knew it wasn't her mother language and it certainly wasn't Japanese. Mina starred at his and slapped her palm against her face.

"It means enjoy your meal, idiot."

He walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit in, which she gladly did. "How am I supposed to know that? It's not English nor is it Japanese!"

"Aoi, I'm sure they taught a _little _bit of French in school."

"Dear, I can only speak a single word of English; how am I supposed to know French, too?!"

They continued bickered pointlessly for a short period of time until they both quieted and ate their food. Aoi always liked when Mina made dishes from her home country, the same when he made food he grew up eating.

After the meals were finished, the small woman moved to pick up Aoi's plate, but he held her wrist to stop her. She looked at him confused.

"I know you're glad I'm back, but I can put away my own dishes, love." he said with a smile.


End file.
